Un kender à Poudlard
by Cirianthalas
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand on lache un kender à Poudlard (délire Harry Potter Dragonlance avec Tasslehoff pour personnage principal...)
1. Default Chapter

Un petit délire de moi et Slyvara que j'ai décidé de mettre sur le site…

Plutôt drôle si on connaît l'univers de Lancedragon et celui de Harry Potter…

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Ce qui arriverait si on donnait à un kender une cape d'invisibilité et une carte du maraudeur…

            Tass s'ennuyait…et tous savent qu'un kender qui s'ennuie est la pire source de soucis…depuis un an, aucune guerre…même pas la plus petite invasion de gobelins…Solace avait commencé à l'ennuyé, alors il était parti pour sa bonne vieille ville de Kendermore…en arrivant, il était devenu maire, boulanger, écuyer, pâtissier, médecin, femme de joie et pour finir pompier. Il était bien heureux de revoir sa patrie, mais les jambes lui démangeaient et les routes lui manquaient alors il alla visiter son vieil ami Raistlin. Aussitôt arrivé, le mage qui l'avait venu venir lui lança un sort qui était supposé le catapulter à quelques kilomètres de là, mais une quinte de toux l'attaqua au même moment et le sort fut remarquablement plus puissant qu'escompté…

*   *   *

            Le kender arrivait chez son ami quand il se senti repoussé violemment, il était bien content que son mai mage teste ses sorts sur lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de le repoussé pour se faire… il se releva pour aller lui dire bonjour…mais il ne reconnu pas le paysage…il n'était pas en face du laboratoire du mage rouge, mais plutôt au beau milieu d'un terrain ovale entouré d'estrades remplies de gens agitant des bannières bleues et bronzes ou vertes et argent. Il compta 15 balais qui volaient au-dessus de sa tête, il resta planté au milieu du terrain et observa le jeu bizarre auquel les cavaliers à balais se livraient et soudain il vit une minuscule balle dorée passer près de sa tête, il tendit l'attrapa lorsqu'elle « tombait » par terre. Il courut se cacher pour l'observer plus attentivement.

*   *   *

            Personne n'avait remarqué ni l'apparition, ni la disparition de cette étrange petite créature au vêtements flamboyants, aux cheveux long et au oreilles pointues, ni la disparition du vif d'or de la partie…

*   *   *

            Après avoir, sans le savoir, causé une partie de quidditch sans fin, le kender marcha joyeusement vers un bâtiment qu'il pouvait reconnaître, un château. Il entra et se mit en tête de faire une exploration complète des lieux. Après que quelques bonbons, bouchons et autres trucs soient tombée dans ses poches, l'intrus vit quelque chose qui l'attira, un bout de parchemin…

            -Une carte??, se demande le kender joyeusement, il faut que je voit ça.

            Il prit le parchemin et il était vide…il vit sur un bout de papier quelques mots…il les lut tout haut en promenant sur le parchemin un bout de bois qu'il avait « ramassé derrière quelqu'un pour la lui rendre plus tard ». À sa grande surprise, une carte apparut, il empocha le bout de papier et la baguette pour se concentrer sur la carte. Elle semblait être un plan de l'endroit où il était, mais des corridors apparaissaient dessus qui n'apparaissaient pas dans le vrai château. Aussi des points de couleurs avec des étiquettes avec ce qui semblait être des noms bougeaient sur la carte. Il empocha l'artefact en se disant que ce pourrait très bien être très utile et continua son exploration. Il rencontra plein de loquets barrés magiquement…une vrai honte! Il rencontra même une gargouille qui lui demanda un mot de passe…Tass ne sachant trop quoi faire dit toutes les choses qui lui passèrent par la tête.

            -Caramel, nain des ravins, patates, Tika, Caramon, herbes, sorbet citron, magie, carte…

            Il voulut continuer, mais la gargouille avait bougé pour laisser apparaître un escalier, Tass entreprit la longue ascension en se demandant bien ce qu'il allait trouver en haut et aussi…où il était…

*************************************************************************************************************************

Un petit délire que je voulais faire…mais qui a prit plus d'ampleur que je le pensait…inspiration quand tu nous guette…

La suite bientôt si ya des fans de délire…

Cirius


	2. Suite et fin

Suite et fin du petit délire…

****************************************************************************************************************************

Un kender à Poudlard

            Il arriva tout en haut de la tour pour se trouver dans un grand bureau où des images de plusieurs vieux hommes et vieilles femmes le regardait. Le bureau lui faisait penser à celui qu'occupait le chef du conclave à la tour de Wayreth, il se demanda si cette pièce était aussi occupée par un important mage…

            Sur la table se trouvait une étrange cape faite d'un tissu qui semblait presque liquide…il la prit pour ne pas que personne la vole et se rendit compte que lorsqu'il la mettait sur son bras, son bras disparaissait…Il la mit sur lui et décida de continuer son exploration ainsi caché pour que personne ne le prenne pour un voleur. Il redescendit les escalier et se promena au hasard pour littéralement tombé dans les cuisines…il avait emprunté un passage secret indiqué sur la carte qui s'était révélé être un toboggan. En se relevant il eu la surprise de sa vie en découvrant des créatures de sa grandeur, avec des oreilles pointues qui courraient en tout sens dans la cuisine, il enleva la cape :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Tasslehoff, mais mes amis m'appellent Tass, vous savez où je suis, je me rendais chez mon ami Raistlin, vous connaissez Raistlin, il mas un jour fait apparaître dans une mare au canards, mais cette fois on dirait qu'il y a été un peu fort sur l'incantation, je ne sais plus du tout où je suis… 

-B…bonjour Monsieur, je suis Tilly, mais vous ne devriez pas être dans les cuisines monsieur, les élèves n'y sont pas autorisés.

            -Les élèves? , répéta le kender, je suis donc dans une école…

            -Oui monsieur, à Poudlard.

            Et ainsi se poursuivit une conversation où Tass parla de son monde où tous, sauf peut-être les nains des ravins, étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient…il ne le savait pas encore, mais qu'un créature si semblable à eux viennent d'un autre monde pour leur parler de liberté avait profondément ébranlé les elfes de maisons…Tilly s'adressa alors à lui :

            -Monsieur Tass, voulez-vous nous aider à nous libérer de l'influence des Maîtres, monsieur?

            Tass, la tête enflée par la fascination qu'avaient les elfes sur lui accepta de faire faces à ces sorciers de Maîtres. Avant de sortir de la cuisine à la tête de son armée d'elfes, il bougea la baguette trouvée plus tôt, question de donner du courage à ses troupes…mais en faisant cela, il réouvrit le portail entre les deux mondes…en plein milieu d'un partie de bowling version nains des ravins, où les boules et les quilles sont des représentants de cette race…la cuisine se retrouva vite remplie de ces créatures…qui s'empressèrent de joindre l'armée de Tass…sans en avoir réellement reçu  l'invitation…

            Tass dit un dernier essai avec la baguette…et cette fois ce fut a une invasion de scrouts-à-pétards que le kender dut faire face, mais bizarrement, les « animaux » semblaient bien s'entendre avec les nains des ravins…Le visiteur laissa tomber l'idée de la baguette et sorti en marchant à la tête de son armée et décida de se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch…Le match n'avait pas arrêté, il devait bien durer depuis 7 ou 8 heures et l'arbitre se demandais bien par quel malheur ni l'un ni l'autre des attrapeurs n'avaient même aperçut le vif d'or. 

            Tass se rendit seul et sous la cape au centre du terrain et se mit à crier :

            -Nous voulons la liberté des elfes de maisons, nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour l'obtenir!!!

            Sa réponse fut un concert de rires. Il enleva alors la cape pour montrer du doigt ses troupes stationnées juste a l'extérieur du stade. Les sorciers descendirent sur le terrain lorsque qu'ils se rendirent compte que la voix venus de nulle part venait en fait d'une bizarre créature…qui ne blaguait toutefois pas.

            Les deux forces se faisaient maintenant face. D'un coté, les sorciers, professeurs et élèves de l'école, et de l'autre Tasslehoff et son armée d'elfes de maisons…les scrouts-à-pétards s'étant fait sauter en même temps que les nains des ravins les chevauchants…

*   *   *

            C'est alors que le jeune Cirius se réveilla…ses lunettes encore sur son nez et son livre de Lancedragon tombé par terre près de son lit…il se promit de ne plus jamais avalé autant de draguées surprise de Betty crochue avant d'aller au lit…

********************************************************************************************************************

Ben quoi, vous pensiez pas sérieusement que j'allais se faire battre mon kender préférés et mes amis les sorciers de Poudlard…il fallait quand même que l'histoire finisse bien… ;)

C'est peut-être pas ma meilleure fanfic, mais bon…ça arrive à tout le monde lol

Merci d'avoir lu mon petit délire…d'autres viendront sûrement!!

Cirianthalas


End file.
